hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tsurime/Review: Yoshihara Arata
I'm finally reviewing her! Sorry it took so long. Haruka Mokichi, ( 遥花 茂吉 Mokichi Haruka) also known as Yoshihara Arata is a NPC made by Gamesee. Please ask permission before using them in roleplays, although fanfictions are fine. Song playing is Precipitation. Personality Arata is surprisingly awkward for someone who is supposed to be training to be a leader. They are terrible at talking like a "normal person" and usually say things wrong. If so, why is she one of the higher ranks? Why is she a future leader? In addition although they are loyal and can keep a secret, they are terrible at lying. Because of this they avoid talking at Hatsuharu since it is very hard for them in general. If she is supposed to be a high rank in a super secret society about killing yokai who goes to a school with yokai then why is she bad at lying? Arata is good at, however, investigating. They are very perspective and can especially pick up clues about someone's species better than most. They, like implied above, are bad at communicating what they find however and often end up ignored. This doesn't make complete sense. If she is so great at investigating then why aren't the others, who are very intelligent, recognize that? The personality is okay, but a bit plain. Her only distinguishing traits are awkward and a bad liar, which contradicts the fact she is training to be a leader in a secret society. I suggesr you give her a bit more depth, and add one huge strength that makes her fit to be a high rank, such as increasing her skill in investigation or giving her a lot of physical strength. On the plus side, I imagine her making a VERY quirky and interesting antagonist or anti-hero. Appearance Arata looks somewhat "normal" on anime standards. They have shoulder length blond hair that is occasionally kept up in a ponytail, and it gets very messy in the mornings. Their eyes are wide and blue, and their features are generally normal sized and round. They have freckles as well, which they say are "stars on their face" since, well, Joy never told them what freckles were. Their skin is surprisingly pale for the amount of time they spend outdoors, but it might be because they wear a lot of hoodies. They could be considered normal height or short, depending on who you are, standing at 5'4 (162.56 cm.) Their weight is also generally normal, weighing about 113 lbs (51.25 kgs.) I really like her design! Her uniform will probably have to be changed to the canon uniform, but I like the design in general. The freckles are a great touch and make it so she isn't simply a plain, average anime girl. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * Strength - '3 (kinda weak) ''This does not make sense... why is she in JoY if she is weak? * '''Dexterity - '''7 (they works with her hands a lot) * '''Stamina - '''5 (normal) Social * '''Charisma '- '''0 (lol no) * '''Manipulation' '- '''1 (she tries) ''This is not a good thing, as lying and * Appearance - '''5 (average) Mental * '''Perception - '''9 (both natural abilities and self-taught stuff) * '''Intelligence - '''7 (has rich vocabulary) * '''Wits - '''3 (can't communicate jokes) Abilities ''Investigation ''- Arata is a good investigator compared to most, which is why they are useful to Joy. ''Common Sense ''- Arata has this weird thing called "common sense" and uses it often. '''Joy's Self-Defense '''- Arata is good at Joy's version of self-defense, which is very keen on the offensive part of battle rather than defensive. Compared to other Seekers though, Arata is kind of a wimp. Preferred Weapon ''Scissors ''- Strangely Arata prefers scissors over an actual weapon, and wields them like a butterfly knife. ''Pistol '''- Arata prefers a pistol to most guns. Skills * '''Animals - '''0 (animals flee on sight, even some toddlers) * '''Crafts - '''6 (can make basic weapons) * '''Drive - '''0 (drove a car once into a wall. 10 times) * '''Etiquette - '''3 (if they were less awkward) * '''Firearms - '''6 (can shoot guns well) * '''Larceny - '''6 (handles knives well) ''I'm surprised she isn't better with weapons, since she is in the branch of JoY that requires you to fight. * 'Melee - '''6 (knows where to hit someone, not strong though) * '''Performance - '''Debatable (would stutter and mess up a lot in front of a crowd, can take up an alternate identity ok) ''This does not make sense at all. If she can keep a secret she would be betetr at lying, and if she can't keep a secret then she can't be in JoY. * 'Stealth - '''9 (they ''are ''sneaking into a school) * '''Survival - '''7 (could survive in woods for a while) * '''Swimming - '''5 (average) * '''Kawaiiness - '''Debatable (some find her kawaii, some don't) ''I do 0w0 Knowledge * 'Academics - '''7 (gets good grades) * '''Computer - '''5 (average) * '''Finance - '''5 (average) * '''Investigation - '''10 (her forte) ''If she is that good, I'd put more emphasis on it in the Personality section, but ok. * 'Law - '''0 (what is a law) ''Nice touch. JoY probably doesn't need to follow the laws. * 'Medicine - '''5 (average) * '''Occult - '''10 (kinda forced to know yokai stuff) * '''Science - '''5 (average) * '''Cooking - '''0 (tried to make ramen, ended up creating some demonic squid thing) ''I like that, it's a small but nice quirk. * 'Baking - '''6 (can make cute cookies) ''Baking is tied into cooking, so why is she above average at baking but so bad at cooking? I guess it doesn't really matter, looking at the big picture, though. Possessions Blue Scissors A pair of blue scissors are always in their backpack, waiting to be used. They are surprisingly sharp. Laptop A simple white laptop with some stickers of dragons on there. The password to it is extremely complicated, so nobody knows what is on there. Arata can however be seen playing the Sims 2 in public. Relatable. Random Yokai Books Arata contains many books containing random facts about yokai and their lore. Bookmarks and dog-ears can be seen everywhere in it. Dog ears? Uh... okay, I won't judge... Trivia * Arata's family originated from America, and is mostly British. That explains the freckles, then. Do asians have freckles? I don't THINK so... ** J.o.Y. simply decided to give her a Japanese name. ** Her name was originally Rosana Wright. It says Haruka Mochiki, but eh. It's probably just a mistake. * If Arata had a voice actor, it would be Caitlin Glass. ** Caitlyn Glass voiced Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club ''and Kyouko Kirigiri from ''Danganronpa in their English dubs. *** Kyouko and Haruhi also happened to be inspirations for Arata. I don't see the Kyoko, but yeah, I can see how Haruhi was an inspiration * Arata likes wine, since J.o.Y. allows anyone over 13 to drink. * Arata has killed yokai before, mostly Okami. She has also killed an Inugami and some Jorogumos before. ** Her number of assisted killings is way ''higher, mainly from her investigation skills. * Yoshihara has a strange habit of adding maple syrup to almost anything they eat. * Yoshihara plays the cello. * Biologically, Yoshi is unisex. In J.o.Y. they are very open about this, but they keep this private in Hatsuharu. * Yoshi found out about genderfluid people from a gender therapist in J.o.Y. ''Overall, this character is good, besides the slighlt plain and contradictory personality. I would give her a 6.7/10, I suppose. Work on giving her a few more distinguishable personality traits and finding a way to work being awkward and bad at lying into being in JoY, and she'll be just right! Yoshihara Arata has potential. Category:Blog posts